


Butter barn, sweet Butter barn.

by RhettandLink1999



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettandLink1999/pseuds/RhettandLink1999
Summary: The Fortnite fanfic no one asked for. No questions! Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Mancake/Lexa
Kudos: 3





	Butter barn, sweet Butter barn.

**Author's Note:**

> The Fortnite fanfic no one asked for. No questions! Hope you enjoy.

Lexa sighs as the gamers finally turn in for the night her legs tired from all that running and fighting, but she shouldn't complain she was her humans favorite character to play as and others would go days or weeks without getting to go to work. Still she wore a smile as the game turned off and she is allowed to walk freely around Fortnite headed to the butter barn where her lover Mancake waits for her. She can hear his music as she climbs down the hill smiling as she catches a glimpse of him singing into a spoon through the window. 

She doesn't bother to knock but just walks in. Formalities long forgotten in the extended amount of time they had spent together. She joins his song in a low mocking voice sneaking behind him. "At the butter barn." She grins meeting his lips when he turns around. 

"Oh well if it isn't the worst shot this side of the slurpy swamp." Her smile widens as he pokes her in the side. but it is quickly made evident there is no time for talk when she pulls him close to her body standing on her tiptoes her hands pulling him in for longer kiss only breaking to say. "Shut up, I need you." The desperation in her voice made tingles run down Mancake's spine as she lifts at his poncho. 

"Well I am honored that the great Lexa needs me." He in turn pulls off her white t-shirt taking a moment to appreciate the way her breasts look in the fading daylight as she leads him to a dining table in the corner of the large room. Unbuckling his guns from his sides letting them fall to the floor with a thud before he falls back into a chair as she pushes him with a tap on his chest. 

"Oh I do..." She mutters. The long day plagued by thoughts of getting home to her man, teasing him till he was begging for it, calling out her name. She smiles taking a seat on his lap. Rocking against him she could feel the beginnings of a hard on under her shorts as she teasingly takes his cowboy hat and places it on her head. 

"I'm in desperate need of a ride." Mancake licks his lips as Lexa grinds her hips into his leaning down to meet his upturned face in a tender kiss before leaning back letting him feel and kiss her breasts. Growing tired of taking things slow, a sudden craving for maple syrup deep in the back of her throat she stands, pulling away leaving Mancake with a frown but only for a moment as she pulls at his pants leaving them and his boots on the floor, revealing the effect that Lexa had on him. 

"Mmm." Lexa moaned at the sight. dropping to her knees the cold hardwood floor soothing to the very heat that seemed to be consuming her body as the only thought she could conjure in her mind was thoughts of Mancake. Thoughts that made her blush, as she takes him in her hand. he shutters as she licks up the length sucking on the tip before her head bobs down on him, relishing the sweet taste that Mancake always had. His hands wrap in her hair as she skillfully hits all the right places. flicking her tongue and using her hand for what she couldn't quite reach. She loved the way he writhed placing a hand on the table beside them for balance. "Lexa.." He gasps

She can feel her own excitement building as Mancake pulls her up off the floor placing a kiss on her lips the maple flavor settling between them as he pushes her up against the wall, a hand quickly finding refuge in her shorts. "Hmm going commando today." He murmurs mockingly between kisses. 

"You asked me to so you could think about it all day remember." Lexa mocks him a shiver running through her as he circles her clit one hand reaching behind her to pull her forward slowly lifting her to sit on the table in in front of them her moving as one. Mancakes warm hand on her skin making it tingle He pulls at her shorts revealing her, noting how wet her shorts were. 

"Hmm, must have done something for you as well, by the looks of it." She is struggling to find words for a rebuttal so she settles for a sly smile as his hands find her once again, fingers finding their way, slowly easing into her. A kiss laid on Lexa's belly as she arches her back letting out a moan as he finds a rhythm. They knew each other so well it was almost like a dance, each knowing the others next move as they moved in harmony. 

Lexa wanted more. Needed it with every fiber of her being. She had thought of this moment all day long. In the trenches, on the mountains always her thoughts running to this moment, being in her lovers arms, sparks flying between them. 

"Mancake," the need for urgency in the soft-spoken plea uttered between red lips Lexa couldn't help but bite as she looked at the stunning man before her. 

He quickly pulled away. "Oh you look so beautiful when you beg." Was his sarcastic response although Lexa knew he was just as needy as her she could tell by the way his eyes rolled back as he finally slipped inside her. And just like that they were connected Mancake's hand quickly finding solace at Lexa's hips the table making a sqeaking sound as he pounded hard and deep into her. The position perfect as she leaned forward him rubbing her clit with every thrust. his other hand on her back her hair falling behind her left a beautiful sight for Mancake as he drank it all in. Lexa's mouth forming a silent gasp as she struggles to remember anything at all other than this moment. The wonderful feeling quickly grows deep within her belly spreading all over as she lets out a moan. 

"Don't Stop!" Was her desperate plea as she begins to shake her legs quivering as she falls fully onto the table shaking as Mancake pulls out spreading maple syrup all over Lexa's stomach panting as he falls into the chair behind him. 

"Lexa recovers first sitting up slowly. swiping her hand over her body quickly sucking on her fingers. "Mmm, I will never tire of maple syrup, although now you are going to have to give me a bath." Mancake gives a weak smile still very much recovering as he pants. 

"I don't think that should be a problem." Lexa's voice is hoarse from earlier and she smiles, 

"I think I understand why the gamers say Sucks to suck." Mancake lets out a hearty laugh, as Lexa sits on his lap kissing him. his hand resting comfortably on her thigh and hip as she leans into him listening to his slowing heartbeat. 

The End.


End file.
